Lovely
by Emovampire102
Summary: Julia was going to a school off the coast of California or somewhere around there. And she finds out she's a witch, and then she meets Mikey
1. Chapter 1 through 3

Lovely 

Prologue

My name is Julia. But everyone calls me Julie or Jules. Either one is fine with me. I'm only sixteen years old. My parents are newly divorced and I'm conflicted on who I should live with. I mean it's nice that my dad is offering to take me in with his girlfriend (_who he cheated on my mom with). _But I don't want to live with someone who broke our family apart. I just want to live with someone who cares about how I feel about everything. So I am going to live with my mom. Hopefully this won't be a mistake.

Chapter 1

It was one year ago today that my parents got divorced. It's been hectic, but they lived through it. Me? Not so much. I don't like this divorced thing; they still talk to each other which is so weird for me. But here's the real weird thing. My mom is going to ship me off to a boarding school off the coast of California. She said that it would benefit me if I got away for a whole school year. I didn't disagree, but I was going somewhere I didn't know.

"Julia! Come down here and visit with your father and Amanda" my mother called. Amanda was my dad's fiancée. But this is just so weird that my mother would want to hang out with her...she was the reason my parents were divorced.

"I'll be right down!" I called back to my mother. I didn't want to see Amanda.

I walked out of my room with a sigh and went down the stairs at a slow pace. I didn't want Amanda to know how much she annoyed me. She probably already knew it.

"Sweetie!" My father called to me. He got up from the couch and came over to me and gave me a big hug. I smiled and hugged him back. He probably already felt my disgust with Amanda being here.

"Hey daddy" I smiled. I didn't know what else to do. It was instinct. "Do you know about this school year?" I asked in a bright voice.

"What about this school year?" My father asked.

"Now John, you don't want to make a fuss with this... but I'm sending Julia to a boarding school off the coast of California. I said that it'd benefit her if she got away from all this chaos that's been going on for this past year" Her mom said.

"May, this is bigger than just a divorce. I don't want her across the country just because she needs to get away."

"Dad, I'm going to be fine. I'll call you guys every night so you know I'm doing okay. Okay?" I asked crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Fine. But this doesn't mean I like it. Have fun pumpkin" her dad said.

"EEK!" I screeched and ran into my dad's arms. "Thank you so much daddy!"

Her dad hugged her back smiling. "So are you going to meet any guys? And if you do remember what we told you before..."

"Eww! Dad I think I know about safe sex. I am a 17 year old you know." But I was smiling all the same.

Amanda spoke up then "Have fun Julia" I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Amanda"

"May..." Amanda said looking towards the kitchen. My mom screamed and said "The stove is on fire!" and she ran into the kitchen right where the fire was. I screamed for her to get back. But she never listened.

My dad let go of me and ran towards the kitchen with Amanda in tow. "MOMMY... DADDY!" I screamed. I didn't want them to get burned or die. I ran towards the kitchen, but it felt like something was pulling me back. I looked back and saw no one. I gasped and tried to go into the kitchen, but it felt like some kind of spell was cast upon me just to keep me from going into the kitchen. I screamed.

I heard the firetrucks. The fire men came in and grabbed my taking me out while I was hacking and crying for my parents. I was outside when something hit my face. I looked up to find it was raining. So water was hitting my face along with tears. I watched my house burn in the rain. I finally was so tired I fell back onto the soaked ground and passed out.

Chapter 2

I woke up in the hospital, an oxygen mask covering half of my face. I lifted my hand to yank it off when a nurse _tsk_ed me, and pulled my hand away from it.

I looked up at her and asked "Where are my parents and Amanda?"the nurse looked at me. She looked pale and didn't want to answer.

"Answer me please" I whispered.

"Julia... your parents are dead along with Amanda. Amanda died in the house fire and your parents are no where to be seen so we're thinking they were so burned we can't find a trace of them"

I gasped and put a hand to my mouth, even though the oxygen mask was in the way of my hand. I didn't care. Tears came to my eyes. My parents were no where to be found and Amanda was dead. I never really liked her, but she was still a part of my dad's life and was a part of mine too. I felt so guilty for being mean to her while she was alive.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think anymore about my family being dead. I was still going to that boarding school, except I was going to go early. About a semester early. I didn't want to go, but since my parents and Amanda were gone I had to.

This last semester is going to be the hardest considering I'm only a junior.

Why did my parents have to leave me at a time like this?

Chapter 3

I'm out of the hospital now. But I'm going to my new school in a few hours. The hospital called an orphanage and told them where I was going, so they had one of their workers a nice woman named Luisa.

"Thanks again Luisa for helping me buy new things for my new boarding school. I'm going to be there for a while." I said smiling through tears.

"You're welcome darling, I'm just happy to help you after what had happened" Luisa said.

I just nodded; it was too painful to even think about the fire that occurred over a week ago. I didn't want to have people feel sorry for me either. I mean, I can handle this situation on my own, I don't need people to feel sorry for me or anything. I wasn't a charity case.

Luisa smiled and said "Well since you're done packing, let's get your things into the car so we can get you on your way"

I sighed, Luisa was nice and all but I really didn't like her over cheeriness. It was sickening. "Okay, thanks for everything Luisa"

Once my things were in the car and I was situated in the front seat of the minivan, Luisa leaned in and kissed my cheek and said "You're welcome sweetie, always remember that you're a strong girl and no one can change that about you." Then she turned and walked away from the car.

I smiled slightly to myself as we took off, once we reached the highway I took out my journal and started to write about my days since the accident, I was thinking if I wrote these down maybe sometime in the future I could read this again and see how depressed I was back when my parents disappeared and my dad's soon to be wife was dead.

The driver looked over at me, he saw me writing in my journal and said "I see you like to write down your thoughts?"

"Yeah, it helps me get things off my chest" I said smiling.

"That's good. So I never got around to saying my name, I'm Mikey"

I smiled slightly and said "Hi Mikey, I'm Julia... but you can call me Julie"

"Hello Julie" Mikey said.

He was a cute driver, I thought to myself. I don't know why I thought so. Maybe it's because he has shaggy brown hair with dreamy brown eyes that you could just drown in if you ever got the chance to look into them long enough.

Mikey broke the silence by saying, "I'm a student at the boarding school you're going to. It's a bitch trying to please a lot of the teachers, but be warned... they bite."

I gasped at that, I really hoped he was joking when he said that.

"I hope you're joking" I said smiling weakly.

"I'm afraid not... wait... you don't know what kind of school your parents are sending you to?" He asked his eyes getting wide.

"A boarding school off the coast of California..."I said slowly looking at his face as he drove on the highway.

He started to shake his head "Yes it's off the coast of California... but do you know what kind of boarding school it is?"

I shook my head; I was shocked at what he was trying to say. I didn't even know what he was trying to say.

"You Julie are going to a school for supernatural teenagers who have problems controlling their powers."

I gaped at him, not believing a word he was saying because they were riduclous.


	2. Chapter 4

Mikey looked at me and sighed. He didn't know what to do about girls that were crying, I thought. Then I looked away from him and said "You don't have to do anything about me crying, just get along with the driving"

Mikey grinned "A girl like you shouldn't cry. You're too pretty"

I blushed and said "I am not in the mood for compliments Mikey, I'm crying because I don't know what happened to my parents"

Mikey looked at her and said "Julie…you don't know that your parents work for that school?"

I looked at him very shocked. "What do you mean my parents work at the school?"

Mikey looked at me again in shock "Your dad told me to come get you from the hospital and to tell you everything"

I stared at Mikey for the longest time, trying to figure out what to feel. I didn't know if I should feel anger or if I should feel something else. But I didn't feel anything as my tears started to dry. Then all of a sudden the anger came full force, "WHAT THE HELL!" I screeched, and that caused Mikey to jump and swerve a little as if he didn't suspect she would leash out like I just had.

Mikey looked at me out of the corner of his eye and said "Julie...you may not want to know that but your parents wanted what was best for you. They didn't want you knowing what they were working on, hell the only reason why they divorced was because your father wanted to tell you about the whole thing and they thought best that if he 'cheated' on your mother that you would hate him and never want to talk to him again"

I looked at Mikey not believing a word he was saying. My parents still loved each other? But how could they when he was with another woman?

"Amanda was just a figment your mother made up so you'd believe that he was with another woman, Amanda isn't really dead because she was never even real" Mikey said.

I couldn't believe this. Why had my parents done this to me? I didn't even deserve to be treated like a pet that didn't need to know anything. "So are my parents together again? Now that I know?" I asked Mikey.

Mikey smiled over at me as he said "Of course, they are all over each other every time they go to the school...whenver they were supposed to be on a business trip. It was hard for them to be away from you Julie believe it or not"

I gagged thinking about my parents that way. I just wanted to know one thing "What am I then?"

"You're like me Julie...you're a witch" Mikey said smiling as we arrived at the boat station where we would get on a boat and be off to the island where the new school was.

Hex Hall.


	3. Chapter 5

I got my things out of the car and looked at Mikey as he helped me get my things out. He smiled as he dragged the bags onto the boat. I smiled and helped him. I didn't want him to wait on me, but it was nice for a change to be waited on instead of being the one to wait on someone.

"Thanks for helping me" I said smiling his way.

"Anytime" Mikey said back to me.

I couldn't believe I had a cute guy here with me and I was doing nothing about it. "So how old are you Mikey?"

"18 going on 19 soon" he said smiling over at her.

"Wow…"I said.

"What about you? How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm 17." I said smiling.

"Wow. Young aren't you?" he grinned.

"Hey! I take that as an insult. I'm 17, only a year younger!" I said.

"Actually, that depends on your birthday" he said.

"Well I was born January 4th." I said in a huff.

"Well missy, you're in luck cause I was born on May 12th" he said.

"See, not even two years older"

"Close enough" he smiled as he said it.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the ground finding something interesting to look at. He really grated on my nerves, but I also had a wicked attraction to him, it was dangerous to get involved with him I knew but he was just so eye warming it was hard to stay away.

"So Julie…I never did get a last name." he said smiling.

"My last name is Tenzington" I said.

"Julia Tenzington…has a nice ring to it" Mikey said.

"Thanks, I never did get your last name either" I said smiling.

"Well that is tricky considering my real first name is Michael. Well my last name is Harrison" he smiled.

"Michael Harrison, sounds original. Sounds like something you'd get off of a cereal box or out of a book." I smiled as I said this.

"Well Miss. Priss, thank you for pointing that out. But no my name didn't come from a lame-o cereal box or a lame book. It's my name!"

"Gosh, nothing to get defensive over Mikey" I said smiling.

"Sorry" he sheepishly said.

Right at that moment we hit a wave and I crashed into Mikey and it sent us both to the floor, with me on top and him on bottom, "Oh, I'm so sorry" I said blushing as I tried to get up. But Mikey held me in place. "I really like your hair" he said and ran his hand through it and then he pulled me down and met his lips to mine.

My first real kiss.


	4. Chapter 6

I felt Mikey's lips on mine and it felt great. His lips were soft and oh so amazing. I didn't know what to do besides lean back and then I realized it felt right to be kissing him, so I pressed my lips against his a little harder than he anticipated cause he groaned and pulled me close kissing me.

I smiled against his lips and pulled away, "That was…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Amazing" Mikey said and then a horn sounded and we both looked up and saw that we reached the shore of the island. I gasped as I saw how large the school was. It looked like it was a prison, I didn't want to go there. I looked down at Mikey and said "What is this place?"

"Julie that's Hex Hall" Mikey said.

"It looks like prison." I said in a scared tone.

He looked at me and brushed a strand of hair off of my face and said "Julie…don't' be afraid, I'm gonna be there for you, you have to remember that." He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

I nodded and looked back to the school, how could my parents work here, it looked like hell. I sighed and got off of Mikey even though I didn't even want to. He held me to him for a few more seconds and got up too. He smiled at me as he grabbed my luggage and went to the side of the boat and jumped off. I screamed and went to the edge to see it he was okay. When I realized we stopped and were at the dock. I hit myself in the forehead with my hand. I couldn't believe I was so dumb.

Mikey smiled and gestured for me to do the same. I smiled and grabbed the leftover bags and jumped off the side of the boat. I landed next to Mikey but my land was not as graceful as his, it was bad,I stumbled and had to be steadied by Mikey. He seemed to not mind at all as he helped me.

I glanced at the school again and saw my parents there waiting for me. I looked at Mikey and whispered "I don't want to see them, I'm mad at them"

"Be a grown up and listen to what they have to say" Mikey said and kissed me on the cheek, he took my bags from my hands and went past my parents with a nod and walked right on. Me? I wasn't so lucky. I tried to walk past, but it was bad luck, cause my mom grabbed my arm and pulled me into her. "Julia let me explain"

I looked right into my parents eyes as I yanked my arm out of my mom's grasp. "I'll never let you explain what you did to me. Mikey did all the talking and I understand him more than I'll even understand you" and with that I stomped away from them in search of Mikey.


	5. Chapter 7

Mikey was in the front lobby like I suspected he was. I didn't know what to say to him. He just looked so innocent standing there, but I know he knew what had happened outside just now between my parents and me. I went up to him and said "You didn't just see or hear that did you?" I hoped he didn't because I didn't want him to blame himself for the things that they did to me. The only reason I told them that he told me was to hurt them because they never told me about anything.

Mikey smiled and said "I heard that I had something to do with you not wanting to ever hear an explanation from them because I gave you a fair enough one."

I blushed and looked down, "It's true that you gave me a fair enough explanation on why my parents never told me what I really was. I really like that you were honest and straightforward with me instead of my parents who never told me anything"

Mikey smiled and changed the subject, "I should get you to your dorm. Follow me" he said.

"With pleasure" I said smiling as I gestured for him to lead the way. As he was walking in front of me I checked out his butt, not bad.

Mikey looked back and saw me checking him out. He smiled and said "Like the view?"

I blushed a deep red and said "It's not so bad."

"Uh-huh, you know it's amazing looking" he said.

I rolled my eyes "You're right, it's amazing"

Mikey nodded smiling and led the way to the elevator. I got into the elevator with him. I looked over at his beautiful face. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to be with such a cute guy. And I didn't even start school here yet. He caught me looking at him and he winked. "I want you to meet some of my friends once you get situated." I nodded and said "My pleasure. I would love to meet them" I couldn't believe he wanted me to meet his friends already, I didn't even know if we were a couple or anything.

Once we got of the elevator he led me to my room. He opened the door for me as I took my bags out of his arms. I saw a girl at the window looking down. She looked sad as she stood there. One bed was covered in prison issued blankets and sheets it looked like. I guess you couldn't pick out anything you wanted here. Once she heard the door open she turned and saw me. She gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. I looked at her and said "Something wrong with my hair or teeth?"

I saw as she shook her head, "You just reminded me of someone…my old roommate"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mikey stiffen. He looked at my roommate with a death glare. "What?" she asked noticing him glaring at her. "Jenna isn't coming back" he said and looked away.

"What happened to Jenna?" I asked.

The girl looked at me and said "None of your damn business. I'll tell you once I trust you. By the way I'm Sophie. Sophie Mercer."

"Hi, I'm Julia. Julia Tenzington. But you can call me Julie or Jules. Whatever you want." I said looking down.

"I like that name. It suits you." Sophie said to me.

"Thanks." I said looking down.

I looked at Mikey and said "Is Sophie one of your friends?"

Mikey nodded and said "Yeah."

I nodded and went over to Mikey and kissed the tip of his nose and said "Thanks for helping me with everything."

Mikey nodded and said "I'll let you get situated into this room. I'll see you later tonight. Bye Soph"

Sophie looked at Mikey with watery eyes as she said "Bye Mike"

Once the door was shut behind Mikey I looked over at Sophie and said "So…"

"I'm gonna go out to the gardens. Think you can not destroy our room? If you can then great and if you can't then your ass if grassed by Ms. Casnoff"

I nodded and watched at Sophie left the room.


	6. Chapter 8

I sat on my bed staring at my things. I didn't know what to unpack first. I sighed and got off my bed and went to the window and saw that Sophie was talking to a guy a little older than me. I smiled to myself. Maybe that was her boyfriend. I would have to ask her once she got back to the room.

I then went back to my things and started to unpack. I put my clothes in the empty drawers and closet space. I smiled to myself as I was putting these away. I couldn't believe I was here and already had someone to call a boyfriend and a roommate that may hate me.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was close to dinner time. I didn't know what time we got to eat dinner here. So I decided to go downstairs and look around for someone who could help me. That's when I saw the guy that Sophie was talking to earlier. Her boyfriend maybe.

"Hey! Can you please help me?" I called out to the guy. He smiled and came over to me and said "Yes?"

"I don't know when dinner is." I said smiling sheepishly.

"It's right now. The cafeteria is right through those doors" he said pointing to our left. I smiled and said "Thanks."

"Hey!" he called out to me as I was walking away. I stopped and looked back at him. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Aren't you Sophie's new roommate?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Julie" I said smiling.

"I'm Cal" he said smiling.

"Nice to meet you. But I'm really hungry. So I'll see you later" I said and all but ran out the doors to the cafeteria. That guy was really charming.

I got my food, and then I looked around for someone I knew so I could sit with them. I saw Mikey and sighed in relief. I went over to him and said "Hey!" and sat down. He looked at me as if I was a stranger. "Why are you sitting here?" he asked me.

I gasped and tears came to my eyes "I-I-I…just thought….forget it. You're an asshole Mikey" I grabbed my tray and threw it directly at his face and then I ran away from him, only to run into Sophie. She grabbed my arm and said "I need to talk to you…NOW!" and then she towed me out of the cafeteria.


End file.
